epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/gordon ramsay vs bob ross
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! GORDOM RAMSAY VS....... BOB ROSS!!! BEGIIN! Gordon: it's the chef with top talent going against this afro'd fat fuck, your so invensted in art you don't know that you suck, how can you be so calm your like some robot with only one emotion, you can't even comprhend it when i cause a commotion, i'll chop off your head then serve on a platter, i'm gonna chop your afro off then criticize your art splatters, i've already won this rap battle don't bother making a single verse, caue when i cook in hell's kitchen i put the compeiiton in a hearse, Ross: my you seem tense try to take a little time off, or you'll be so angry you'll get a terrible cough, your a little accident but your life ain't happy, i am known for my heart but your annoying like scooby doo's nephew scrappy, in fact you don't have a heart all i know you respecy your father, but he's dead why don't you move on and never bother, your a god of hell but when i speak it's heveanly, i got my own socks and got on netflix now i'm serverving you verbally, Gordon: piss off you little hasbeen nobody knows how you died, i got so much sucess got so many shows it multiplied, i've tackled shitty hotels and made them a sucess, don't tell me to calm down cause i can handle stress, i'll stab you in the head continue even when dead, but i've got a gun so i'll make you eat lead, i'm a award winning chef so i deserve to yell so get the hell out, i'm famous for my yelling so i'll continue to scream and shout, Ross: temper temper ramsay your about as big a jerk as simon cowell, your a diva like judge judy swear so much you should go to hell, you hosted a show yo kids which means your a jerk and a sellout, but i am not one to scream i know not to whine and pout, i'm painting you a picture of you but i'll add a little tombstone of your late father, not to mention you never knew your mother, i would mention your have a tiny cock but that you would likely not accept it, you never got laid you need to spend some time in the timeout pit, Gordon: you think i'm a child well okay then, just to let you know i have a wife i'm sending you to the lion's den, i'll chop you off like the knife on the annoying orange does, don't mention my father that reminds me of my past, cause like donald trump said you can kiss my brittish ass, i know when resteraunt's are failing that one episode when i walked out went viral, while you went on a downward spiral, your only a dead meme now only know by this rap battle creator's brother named kyle, Ross: i pain circles around your career i'm full of wisdom not doubt, i'll serve you your own ass and tear your lungs out, i'll paint my canvas with your blood make your gut into a truffle, your so insane you need a muzzle, why are you always pissed off did your mother never love you?, cause i can sense some bad aura in you, i taught people not to worry about mistakes, you just humiliate innocent people any chance you can take, Gordon: you are just no getting it what the bloody hell, i'd rather see you drown in a well, why i should i listen to you your gone from this eternal plain, i'm a five star cook and i'm gonna cause you pain, i fought julia child and this is who i'm up up against?, i don't even wanna know who is gonna face me next, your art is rubbish i would even use it as a plate, your going to my kitchen now i'm not gonna open the heaven gate, Ross: i already made it to heaven your just waiting to be a victim of a kill, you need to clam down too much blood pressure can kill you you need to chill, you hair is enough evidence i mean it's looking all frizzled, colonel sanders a better cook then you i rather cook with bobby flaine, looks like i am on the one causing you pain, julia child obviously beat you that's why your so pissed off more then usual, your restaraunts are failling and them reopening is gerring refusal's, nobody likes you throw in the towel or atleast take a vacation cause i'm this rpa battles dismissal, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *logo catches on fire* AHHH! JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!! Category:Blog posts